


Como ordene Su Alteza

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi xHistoria, RivaHisu, canonverse, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, spanish fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Se sentía sucio al pensar en ella de esa forma, pero su belleza lo hechizo y él tomó esa decisión consciente que ella se lo había pedido y él ni corto ni perezoso lo había aceptado pues el hambre por carne fresca más la vulnerabilidad de ella lo había convencido que ese era su momento y lo fue, efímero pero grandioso porque a fin de cuentas pudo haberlo rechazado si quisiera pero rectifico en sus pensamientos cuando le escribió esa carta donde le dijo todo.  Realmente tenía sentimientos por ella.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Como ordene Su Alteza

**Author's Note:**

> Comisión para Angelica Beatlemaniaca. 
> 
> Esta historia cae dentro de las fechas de los cuatro anos cuando ya estaban construyendo las vías ferrarías e Historia ya era la reina de Paradise. Disfruten.

Durante su expedición hacia los ferrocarriles construyéndose fuera del muro María, había recibido órdenes explícitas de verificar que los muchachos de la 104 estuviesen bien y que les enviase un saludo de su parte ya que los deberes políticos y reales la mantenían ocupada sin tiempo para salir a divertirse o siquiera escaparse para hacerse pasar por cualquier otra ciudadana del lugar. 

Historia estaba frustrada por no tener tiempo para ella misma pero gracias a las reconfortantes palabras del capitán Levi Ackerman pudo quedarse tranquila y dejar de golpearse mentalmente a sí misma por no tener el tiempo de supervisar que las vías de trenes que se estaban construyendo tuvieran éxito. 

La verdad sea dicha, hacía tiempo que la figura del capitán se había suavizado para ella desde que ella se vengó de él dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. Si bien la sucesión de comandante había hecho que tanto Hange como Levi se volvieran más sombríos en actitud , eso no disminuyó el impacto que causó en ella como reina al ver que Levi con el tiempo se había vuelto más cercano desde el incidente donde Eren había revelado sin querer los secretos de la coordenada y el cómo no había dicho nada para proteger a Historia. 

Desde la llegada de Kiyomi y los Azumabito a la isla de Paradise y las revelaciones del poder del titán fundador, Levi se había tomado la tarea de cuidar más de cerca a Historia y vigilando siempre a Eren para que este no intentase usarla como escudo para evadir sus responsabilidades. Aunque técnicamente él estaba desde hace un tiempo ocultando información , quién sabe cuánto más sabía ese muchacho que había cambiado radicalmente desde el retorno a Shingashina. 

Historia por su parte se había vuelto más taciturna y aunque sus relaciones con ella no siempre fueron las mejores al principio, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella también había sufrido mucho desde la partida de Ymir; todavía la extrañaba de vez en cuando, sumándole a sus deberes de reina y su trato con los Azumabito hacia que su vida fuese mas complicada teniendo que tratar con consejeros quienes al principio tenían malas ideas de estos visitantes. 

Naturalmente, ambos compartían la nostalgia de algo que fue y que ya no sería pues las dos personas que los habían influenciado de forma positiva para bien o para mal fallecieron y ahora solo les quedaba seguir adelante aun cuando el panorama no fuese alentador. 

Sucedió una tarde en el palacio cuando luego de una junta con los consejeros, Historia había decidido salir a pasear por los jardines para tomar aire fresco. Era otoño, hacía frío pero el sol todavía irradiaba su luz incandescente dándole un toque esperanzador en medio de tantos debates que sucedían en esa sala de juntas. 

Un árbol de hojas rojizas y amarillas captó su atención al oír el movimiento de las mismas causada por una suave brisa al tiempo que ciertos pájaros llegaban a las ramas anidándose. 

No contó con que la ronca voz de un hombre que ella conocía muy bien le sobresaltara pero al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el capitán Levi Ackerman, le pareció raro que estuviese tras de ella. 

—Veo que no soy el único que gusta de dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. 

Historia parpadeo un par de veces confundida antes de asentir calladamente. Algo en seguida le irritó y es que nadie podía pisar los jardines sin el consentimiento de la reina ya que era solo para su propio disfrute personal. 

Ajena al hecho que Levi podía leer las miradas muy bien , le tomó por sorpresa la siguiente frase que salió de su boca. 

—Lamento que haya roto las reglas una vez más. Parece que nunca aprendo. No lo tome a mal Su Alteza; es parte de mi rebelde naturaleza.

—No se preocupe Capitán Ackerman, no creo que haya cometido un delito tan grave. Con la inclinación de cabeza me conformo. 

—No debería sentirse afligida por el cambio de estaciones — dijo abruptamente cambiando el tema, lo cual la tomó desprevenida. Este era de los pocos momentos donde veía que la estoica apariencia de Levi se caía para dar paso a un hombre más sereno sin dejar de lado la rectitud que lo caracteriza. 

— ¿Puedo preguntarle de qué está hablando? 

— Olvídelo. 

— No. Dijo que no debería sentirme afligida, ¿ porque dijo eso? 

— Por nada en especial — se encogió de hombros— asumí mal las cosas. 

El silencio que los envolvió solo fue acompañado del susurro del viento el cual se hacía notar gracias a las hojas que caían debido al cambio de temporada y la baja de temperatura. 

Historia decidió darse la vuelta para seguir caminando sin sospechar que Levi también seguiría el mismo rumbo que ella. Al cabo de unos cuantos pasos ella notó su presencia por lo que lo encaró preguntándole porque la seguía. 

—Camino sin rumbo, no tengo deseos de seguirla , solo que este es mi camino favorito. 

— ¿Puedo preguntar desde cuándo usted empezó a entrar a mi jardín?

— Desde hace un día. Si le molesta me puedo retirar. 

—¡No! Está bien. Puedes venir pero de ahora en adelante solo quiero que entre acá cuando yo decida. 

Levi asintió y se puso a la altura de la reina para caminar a su lado de forma silenciosa. Aquello parecía bastante inusual ya que no lo tomaba como alguien que disfrutase de una caminata por los jardines, no por gusto, sino porque creyó que estos le recordaban a los bosques fuera de las murallas donde tenía que acampar junto a sus soldados lo cual le traía recuerdos, algunos mejores que otros pero recuerdos a fin de cuentas. 

Si Levi la había notado un poco consternada dirigiéndole miradas secretas entonces por su parte nunca lo mencionó e hizo caso omiso mientras seguían la caminata por los laberintos del jardín. Parecían haber llegado a un silencioso acuerdo sin mediar palabra lo cual les hizo la tarde más amena pero en lo que no repararon ambos es como sus cuerpos estaban muy unidos caminando hombro a hombro ni tampoco cuando durante el regreso adentro del palacio, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, Levi , al notar que la reina se le enredó la falda del vestido con el tacón, le agarro la mano derecha, firme pero suave a la vez para sostenerla evitando que se cayera. 

Ella rectificó su postura arreglando el detalle y luego le agradeció mientras Levi solo cabeceó a modo de reconocerle el gesto. 

Cuando entraron, Hange le recibió diciéndole que necesitaban irse al cuartel de exploración ya mismo. Levi se despidió formalmente de la reina y las personas que trabajaban en el palacio antes de marcharse montando a su caballo en un largo viaje que duró una noche entera más un día llegando en la tarde del día siguiente. 

Cuando llegó , tuvo que corregir unos papeles y apenas tuvo tiempo para darse una ducha y luego ponerse su pijama para irse a dormir esa noche completamente rendido. 

Un día después ...

La luz del sol le dio en todo el rastro despertándose de manera abrupta lo cual hizo que mirase a su alrededor pues había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se levantó apresurado tratando de adivinar la hora mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse el rostro para despertarse y observar su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojeras estaban moradas y su cabello desaliñado. Se cepillo los dientes , se echó agua en el cabello y buscó un peine para acicalar su melena para luego ponerse su uniforme. 

Iba tarde pero cuando llego al comedor se sintió un poco más normal , al ver a varios reclutas en el comedor charlando y comiendo a gusto. Busco a Hange por todos lados pero no vio rastro de ella , entonces Connie Springer , quien se encontraba charlando con Jean Kirsten, le aviso que la Comandante ordenaba verla ya mismo en su despacho. 

Augurando que algo malo había pasado fue justo a su oficina donde tocó tres veces antes de pasar. El panorama se puso sombrío cuando encontró a Hange dándole la espalda. Sabía que no eran buenas noticias cuando apenas se cerró la puerta tras él, ella ni se volteo a verlo. 

— ¿Que pasa Hange? 

La aludida se quedo callada sin decir nada, solo sostenía en una mano una carta. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema? — pregunto impaciente. 

—Eren Jaeguer. 

—¿Qué pasa con ese mocoso? 

— Se fue de Paradise. 

— ¿Qué? 

El silencio incomodo que reinó en ese despacho no era nada comparado con el momento que tuvo con Historia, el cual por muy raro que pareciera, empezaba a extrañar ya que si bien ambos eran diferentes y pertenecían a clases distintas, esa caminata por el jardín parecía un paraíso comparado con lo que acababa de escuchar. 

Un puño en la mesa dado bruscamente por Hange fue suficiente para sacarlo de su trance haciendo que aterrizará en la cruda realidad. Eren había abandonado Paradise y ahora el futuro de la humanidad estaba otra vez en juego. 

La noticia se había corrido como pólvora y mientras algunos como Mikasa y Armin se sentían tristes, otros como Jean y Connie se sentían hartos de tener que poner en marcha un plan para rescatarlo, si es que había uno, pero el sermón que dio Hange a la Legión esa misma tarde llena de fría objetividad hizo que cambiasen de opinión respecto a la situación y que una vez más se olvidaran de ese tema , al menos momentáneamente. 

Debido a la huida de Eren , Hange fue mucho más meticulosa y observadora con Armin ordenándole a Jean que lo mantuvieran bajo vigilancia ya que no podía salir del cuartel sin supervisión. Levi se encargaría de mantener reportes de ello mientras Hange iba a la capital de Mitras a buscar dinero para la expedición fuera de Paradise y traer de vuelta al titán atacante. 

Aunque tenía que estar supervisando a los mocosos de cerca, algo dentro de él lo empezó a exasperar. El estar encerrado en el cuartel dentro de Trost , el volver a viajar hacia dentro de las murallas y quizás en cierta forma volver al palacio, caminar por los jardines, verla a ella una vez más ... La imagen de Historia caminando por los laberintos de jardín que tenía, su vestido celeste que combinaba con sus ojos, su cabello semi recogido. 

Ladeo la cabeza tratando de quitarse de encima los pensamientos absurdos que de pronto vinieron a su mente; un capitán con una reina, eso no se veía todos los días y dudaba que fuera prudente que se diera. 

Un toque a la puerta hizo que despertase por completo de su ensoñación.

—¡Pase! — dijo con voz cortante mientras Connie Springer hacía un saludo antes de deliberar sus palabras. 

—¿Qué te trae por acá , Springer?

— Señor, la comandante Hange acaba de enviar una nota . Acá tiene para leerla. 

Connie se aproxima para dejarle la carta sobre el escritorio al tiempo que Levi se adelantaba a arrebatarle de las manos el pergamino. Desenvolvió la carta lo más rápido que pudo quitándole el listón que lo sostenía para leer apresuradamente.

Salió lo mas rápido que pudo del despacho sin mirar atrás al tiempo que iba a ensillar su caballo al establo. Connie nunca lo había visto de esa forma pero supuso que después de semejante metida de pata del tatakae, no había mucho que hacer al respecto. 

Mitras, capital de Sina.

En el palacio reinaba la discordia y la disputa, unos maldecían a Eren Jaeguer por lo sucedido mientras Historia solo pensaba que podía pasar ahora. Hange estaba histérica, daba miedo verla de esa forma y el ambiente estaba tenso. 

Si acaso lo único que la reconfortaba era volver a ver a Levi después de unos cuantos días de haber paseado en su jardín. Su compañía era agradable y aunque no era la persona más carismática o conversadora, Historia se sorprendió al ver lo tan acompasado que se había portado durante la caminata en los jardines. 

No se dio cuenta cuando Hange la observó llamándole la atención para que se despabilara sino hasta que un pequeño toque de hombros de un sirviente le hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. 

— Puedo preguntarle a Su Alteza, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Historia negó con la cabeza pero Hange no lo pasó desapercibido. 

—Entiendo que estamos en momentos de crisis pero no es el momento de fantasear. 

—Lo siento, Comandante Hange. Me distraje por un momento pensando en que hacer y cómo podemos traerlo de regreso. 

—Me temo que todos estamos en eso.

Historia detectó un ligero asomo de sarcasmo en esa frase. No le gustó para nada como le estaba hablando, por lo que haciendo uso de su poder como reina, le dirigió una mirada peligrosa en señal de advertencia. Hange entendió la indirecta y se disculpó inmediatamente. 

Si ella deseaba soñar despierta con la agradable sensación de volver a caminar por los jardines con Levi bien podría hacerlo cuando quisiera. No era el momento indicado, pero odiaba que otra persona le recalcara lo que debía o no de hacer siendo reina de Paradise y más aún cuando eso no era asunto de nadie más que de ella. 

Entre Kiyomi como líder de los Azumabito y Hange empezaron a trazar frente a la reina un plan para traer de regreso a Eren Jaeguer y castigarlo por su insolencia. Calculaban que el viaje por barco sería al menos de dos meses pero había que estar precavidos pues según Kiyomi, Marley estaba enviando muchos barcos a otras naciones para atacarlas pero que también Paradise seguía en la mira por lo que tenían que estar precavidos a cualquier cosa. 

Historia estaba algo decepcionada del plan pero sabía que su amigo tenía una razón para hacer todo esto y sin embargo no lo apoyaba porque sabía que además de las consecuencias, su ídolo y capitán sería horriblemente cruel con él. De solo imaginar los golpes y patadas de Levi, agradeció el hecho de ser mujer y que nunca estuvo opuesta a su bando porque sino quien sabe la paliza que éste le hubiese propinado. 

Repentinamente el recuerdo de Levi jalándole de la camisa para decirle que sería reina si o si le vino a la mente por lo que inmediatamente desechó la posibilidad de considerarse afortunada. El hecho que hubiese tenido una caminata tranquila y amena sin mucha charla era solo un momento donde hubo cierta paz pero eso no indicaba que Levi hubiese cambiado tanto en el fondo. 

El que de pronto extrañase a alguien que nunca fue muy cercana a ella hasta ahora se le hacía raro y hasta algo perturbador. Seguro que eran ideas suyas porque Levi Ackerman no era esa clase de hombre sentimental y mucho menos porque ella fuese la reina de Paradise, eso significaba que iba a tener contemplación con ella. Aunque el hecho de ayudarla en las escalinatas cuando el vestido se enredó con el tacón que llevaba ese día, le hacía pensar diferente, su lógica dictaba que ella se estaba empezando a obsesionar sola. 

A la mañana siguiente el Capitán Levi Ackerman había llegado al muro de Sina y se adentraba a la ciudad de Mitras ocupando miradas por doquier mientras que su caballo relinchaba algo frustrado ante la multitud que observaban preocupados el semblante del jinete. 

Cuando llegó anunciando su llegada a las puertas del palacio tuvo que seguir todo el protocolo de los sirvientes y soldados indicándole esperar en cierto sitio para poder recibir a la reina. Le parecía absurdo pero era mandatorio para mantener las costumbres y darle el merecido respeto que se merecía. 

Un guardia anuncio la llegada de Historia haciendo que su atención inmediata se dirigiera a ella. Con una ligera reverencia de cabeza le saludo al tiempo que pasaban al salón privado donde pronto los dejaron a solas. 

— He oído que se fue de Paradise, es un grave problema. Mis consejeros, Hange, Kiyomi y los Azumabito me están presionando para poner recursos y moverlos a Marley lo más pronto posible. No sé qué hacer. 

—Yo digo que esperemos más noticias. En algún momento nos enviará una carta, iremos por él y lo traeremos de regreso, entonces ese imbécil de Eren pagará las consecuencias. 

—Lo más probable es que termine en un calabozo y sea golpeado unas cuantas veces. No quiero ser cruel o pesimista pero si logran traerlo entonces , ¿qué harán con él? 

—Será disciplinado y no podrá abandonar el cuartel de La Legión por un largo tiempo. 

—Tal cual lo veo.

Levi veía que ella se estaba guardando algo pues hubo cierta hesitación al aire cuando dijo esa última frase. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba de estar manteniendo un secreto y este iba a descubrirlo. 

—Veo que se preocupa mucho por él. 

—¿Está celoso, Capitán Ackerman? —le desafío con la mirada al igual que había hecho con Hange pues al ser ella la reina de Paradise ella tenía derecho a reservarse sus pensamientos y secretos. 

—No veo porqué habría de estar celoso de un mocoso insolente que se va sin autorización de sus superiores, faltándole el respeto a Paradise y Su Majestad mas veo que no lo ve de ese modo. 

Historia cayó bajando la mirada pues había dado en el clavo. Ahora mismo estaba dudando de su reinado y que tan en serio era su papel. 

Levi por su parte la observaba pensando que iba a derramar una lágrima o algo pero se sorprendió cuando habló de nuevo. 

—Necesito un favor muy grande de ti, ya que estas acá. 

—¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Veras esto es complicado pero necesito confiar en alguien y parece que tu podrías ayudarme. 

—Dígalo de una vez — dijo impaciente. 

Historia tragó saliva pues no iba a ser fácil de digerir. 

Una hora después... 

Ante semejante petición con la información que le dieron no pudo evitar poner los ojos tan grandes como plato. Jamás le habían pedido semejante favor y tampoco se imaginaba haciendo algo como eso. Por supuesto rechazó la propuesta tantas veces pudo pero había cierta insistencia en la mirada de la reina que hizo que dudara de sí mismo. 

Siempre la había visto como una niña bonita y adorable desde sus días de cadete, una mocosa al igual que los otros de la 104 pero ahora que era reina la veía con ojos distintos, en especial durante esa caminata por los jardines del palacio donde la vio en su elemento de lo más tranquila. Desde ese día el rostro apacible de Historia se le quedó pegada en la retina y no había podido sacarse dicho pensamiento de encima.

¿Por qué la veía bonita? Se preguntaba molesto mientras observaba callado la belleza de la chica. Por supuesto que para estándares de todos era una diosa, una mujer guapa que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y ahora se veía más delgada y bonita. Sus mejillas rosadas y su suave piel de porcelana aunado a sus labios rosados un poco más carnosos en el labio inferior, sus largas pestañas...

Se sacudió esa imagen mental para marcharse de la sala sin decir nada. Estaba molesto, confundido y se sentía incapaz de razonar lo que le había dicho. Estaba pensando en ir a los jardines a tomar aire fresco pero recordó que la reina había ordenado que no se tocasen sus jardines sin su consentimiento primero. 

Una voz lo sacó de su trance mental mientras pensaba en cuales serían los motivos ante semejante petición. 

  
  


—Veo que al fin te dignas a llegar, estamos haciendo un plan de rescate para traer de vuelta a ese insolente — Hange llegaba con un aura de autoridad que nunca antes había visto en ella pues a medida que se acercaba la sombra que iluminaba su figura a la luz del día la hacía lucir más poderosa que nunca. 

Levi solo asintió callado por unos segundos antes de preguntar cuál era el plan de Kiyomi y los Azumabito a lo que Hange contestó que aún estaban en planes de volver a Marley de incógnito porque desde la última vez que fueron estaban en peligro de ser descubiertos. 

Soltó un suspiro antes de darse la media vuelta y buscar salir a la entrada principal con la esperanza de despejar su mente. Lo habían llamado para nada en específico, debían esperar para volver a ese lugar fuera de las murallas y encima de eso Historia le había propuesto una indecente idea. Las palabras se aglomeraban en su boca y no sabía que era peor, si haber salido sin darle respuesta o el hecho de que ahora mismo se estuviera arrepintiendo queriendo regresar a esa sala y encontrarla esperando. 

"Como si dichas cosas pasaran" — se burló de sí mismo mientras la imagen de la reina rondaba por su cabeza. 

En la entrada principal vio a los guardias que vigilaban las puertas desde las rejas, a dos sirvientes uno a cada lado de la entrada interna quienes daban pase dentro del palacio. Se acercó a la puerta pidiendo salir por lo que lo dejaron y entonces la fuente frente a la entrada con sus jardines le recordó aquella caminata que había sucedido no hacía mucho. 

—Veo que está recordando buenos tiempos— dijo una voz muy cerca de su oreja. 

Levi se volvió para observar a Historia y de pronto unas enormes ganas de llevársela a algún sitio y tenerla para él solo se apoderaron de él. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía pero no negaría que una noche de placer con la reina sería maravilloso de solo poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera. 

—¿Sabe que pude haberla golpeado de no haber notado su voz, Alteza ?

—Lo sé, pero tuve que arriesgarme pues estaba haciendo mucho viento y seguramente no iba a escucharme. 

—Probablemente. 

Se miraron fijamente por unos largos minutos que se hicieron eternos para ambos hasta que Historia decidió que era suficiente y bajo la mirada pensando que el capitán la odiaba por ser directa. 

Ella usualmente no era así, pero una vez había tomado las riendas y decidió buscar por ella misma lo que deseaba obtener ya que el mismo capitán era alguien directo de pocas palabras que detestaba la palabrería barata. Si él no accedía al plan, tendría que buscar entre otras personas para que la ayudaran aunque aquello no le hacía pizca de gracia. 

De pronto el capitán Levi la agarró de los brazos como para evitar que se fuera; era un agarre firme pero suave a pesar de las callosas manos del hombre. Las pulsaciones del corazón de Historia comenzaron a acelerarse y Levi notó esto por lo que aprovechó el momento para rozar sus labios con ella quien al captar lo que hacía se dejó llevar y profundizó el beso. El efecto fue electrizante para ambos y pronto este la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura al tiempo que él también profundizó el beso. 

Su lengua era algo raposa al igual que su barba la cual no se había afeitado hasta hace unos días; ella que no besaba con experticia pero si con un apetito voraz lo tenía fascinado aunque no se lo iba a hacer saber , al menos no todavía. 

Se quedaron sin aliento por lo que tuvieron romper el contacto para respirar, ambos jadeando en busca de aire, ella más obvia que él y él no paró de observar en todo momento.

—Deberíamos buscar un lugar más privado — empezó ella. 

—Esta noche en sus aposentos, Alteza. Llegaré tarde cuando todos se hayan dormido para que sea más fácil. 

—Dejaré la puerta abierta.

—No. Cerrada, solo no pongas el seguro para que me sea fácil entrar.

—Precisamente de eso hablaba. 

—Quiero hacer esto de una forma que sea disfrutable para ambos, no porque me lo hayas pedido.

—Te lo pedí porque precisamente tú me ayudaste aquella vez en la escalinata cuando regresaba de caminar. 

—¿Seguro que no fue por otro motivo?

—No, solo por usted.

— Sabes bien las consecuencias de todo esto. Esa petición que me hiciste es muy arriesgada. 

—Lo sé, pero tengo que buscar a alguien o sino ...

—Entiendo perfectamente. Podrías terminar heredando el titán simio de Zeke Jaeguer. 

Historia bajó la cabeza pues aunque estaba disfrutando los besos con Levi eso era demasiado arriesgado, buscar embarazarse de alguien para tener un bebe y evitar heredar un titán tal cual Eren le había pedido encarecidamente. Si bien este niño no sería concebido por amor eso no indicaba que al menos pudiera disfrutar de la idea de tener a alguien con experiencia en la cama y por lo que veía, Levi era rudo y tosco pero era la única persona de confianza a la que podría pedirle semejante petición.

Por su parte Levi consideraba que él al ser un hombre tosco y poco atractivo tenía suerte y ella estaba loca como para pedirle algo tan descabellado pero si así lo deseaba, ¿quién era él para negarle esa petición? En especial si se trataba de la reina de Paradise. 

Ella era hermosa, delicada pero algo torpe y el fuerte y valiente. El estereotipo perfecto de la bella y la bestia. 

Más tarde en la noche en el Palacio Real de Mitras... 

Todos se habían ido a dormir con excepción de los guardias quienes custodiaban el palacio a las afueras. Los mayordomos y sirvientes se habían ido a dormir. Hange y Kiyomi al ser invitadas especiales tenían sus habitaciones al igual que Levi quien estaba pendiente y sigiloso a cada paso que dieran los sirvientes para asegurarse de no ser visto por nadie. 

Salió de su habitación mirando a cada esquina para cerciorarse de estar completamente solo en los pasillos. Camino de puntas lo más ligero que pudo mientras buscaba la escalinata que llevaría al dormitorio de Su Alteza la cual se encontraba en el ala derecha del último piso. 

Una vez llegado a su destino se aseguro que no hubiesen guardias cerca por lo que al comprobar de ambos lado que todo estuviese despejado se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a la puerta y sin tocar, abrió la manija para darle paso a la habitación más grande de todo el palacio, la habitación real de la reina de Paradise. 

Historia se hallaba en su cama con su bata de dormir color blanca de seda esperando paciente a su amante de turno a quien vio apenas se abrió la puerta y lo vio pasar cerrando tras de sí. 

Esta vez Levi llevaba una ropa civil menos formal que el uniforme con unos pantalones de cuero pegados al cuerpo, una camisa blanca , unas botas negras y eso era todo. Sus miradas conectaron y en seguida cierta ansiedad comenzó a surgir en la reina. 

Avanzó sigilosamente hasta el pie de la cama haciendo acto de presentación, se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda para quitarse las botas y luego quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto sus pectorales. 

A decir verdad había algo que a la luz de la vela y de la luna, los ojos de Historia viajaran por la espalda fornida y musculosa de Levi quien aun dándole la espalda estaba consciente de las sensaciones que provocaba en ella. Este se sentía seguro y satisfecho de sí mismo pues sabía que algo de atractivo tenía y si tenía suerte de pasar una noche con la mujer más bella de Paradise, sin duda era algo que no iba a desaprovechar. 

—Me gustaría que dejases de dar la espalda, Levi , por favor —empezó firme pero temerosa. 

Levi obedeció volteándose para mirarle y luego se levantó para ir hacia el puesto desocupado en la cama donde se acobijo quedando lo más cerca posible de ella. Aun cuando le estaba dando su espacio , pues no quería agobiarla , podía sentir el nerviosismo de la primera vez que crecía en ella. Su respiración parecía calma pero por dentro estaba algo intimidada. 

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —dijo de forma brusca para romper la tensión. 

Historia negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba tímidamente para robarle un delicado beso que él correspondió algo sorprendido por la delicadeza con la que se acercaba. La verdad que sus experiencias sexuales fueron con hombres quienes eran mucho más rudos y fuertes porque así le gustaba. Había tenido experiencia con mujeres en el bajo mundo cuando no había podido jalarsela o tener tiempo para desquitarse porque eran obvias necesidades y él tenía que velar por hacerse cargo de ellas. 

Con Historia esta experiencia no sería tan distinta de no ser porque era la reina de Paradise pero incluso los reyes y reinas meaban y cagaban y ella no era la excepción. Tomó la iniciativa mientras buscaba con sus dedos los pezones para estimularla por debajo de la bata mientras ella intentaba bajarle los pantalones. 

El se dio cuenta de la intención y en un atisbo de lo que parecía una sonrisa decidió dejarla seguir mientras su miembro iba despertándose con cada roce o caricia. 

Levi le levantó la camisa dejando al descubierto sus senos y empezó a besarla mientras buscaba con su índice la entrada de sus genitales para poder estimularla mientras bruscamente le bajaba los interiores femeninos que traía. Como su mano era gruesa esto hizo que Historia abriera las piernas para dar espacio a la estimulación que comenzó buscando su clítoris con el pulgar y con el índice buscaba la entrada vaginal para poder darle más placer. 

Ella a su vez al notar la erección creciente, comenzó a frotar el perineo suavemente y por curiosidad , para acercarse y verlo más de cerca Levi dejó que se acercarse instintivamente para que esta abriera su boca , sacando su lengua para lamer la punta. 

Automáticamente le dio asco y se retractó , mientras el otro se burlaba internamente de lo inexperta que era pues bastaba con observar y saber que sería la primera vez que estaría con un hombre desde que Ymir se había ido. Este, deseoso de un poco de placer carnal dejó de estimularla, le saco la panty y terminó de quitarse el pantalón para quedar en condición de igualdad. Ahora que ambos estaban en sus trajes de nacimiento y Levi tenía más experiencia, le indico de forma no verbal que se acercara al miembro para que lo succionase un poco. 

Historia había visto los bultos que se formaban en los pantalones tan pegados de los hombres, había oído hablar que las mañanas eran especiales porque ciertas cosas tenían vida propia y ella como toda chica , se reía de esas ocurrencias pero en el fondo una enorme curiosidad hacia el sexo opuesto había nacido en ella , sobre todo durante la ausencia de Ymir. 

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Chúpala. 

— Es que tengo tiempo sin ver hacer esto.

—Nunca lo has hecho.

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada. Puede que fuera su primera vez pero ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin darle respuesta. Acerco el miembro a su boca y comenzó a chupar chocando sus dientes con la punta lo cual ocasiono que el mayor la empujara para detenerla. 

—¡Así no! No uses los dientes, trata de ser suave, es sensible. 

—L-lo siento — tartamudeo al recibir el impacto del empuje tan brusco dado hacia ella. Volvió a succionar esta vez delicadamente mientras se enfocaba en dar placer y poco a poco el ambiente empezó a mejorar. Sintió como la mano de Levi empujaba su cabeza hacia adentro para ahondar en la sensación de placer hasta que la chica empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar pues pretendía que se metiera todo el miembro en la boca. 

Levi desistió para no asustarla más y sacó su miembro para darle aire a la chica. Un hilo de saliva pendía de su boca y ella lo limpió lo más rápido que pudo para no asquear al capitán. Este aprecio su esfuerzo y empezó a buscar en su clítoris y entrada vaginal haciendo que el estímulo la relajara. 

Dejó de estimular el clítoris para enfocarse en la vagina , introdujo dos dedos después fue a tres y cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente abierta se introdujo lentamente en ella para ayudarla acostumbrarse. El dolor agudo que sintió Historia alertó a Levi pensando que le estaba dañando pero con el tiempo se acostumbró aunque con esfuerzo y gracias a eso pudieron continuar. 

Estaban en la posición de misionero y se quedaron así hasta por unos minutos pero luego cambiaron de posición haciendo que ella estuviera encima de él para así tener mejor vista sobre sus pechos los cuales a pesar de pequeños vibraban con cada estocada que este daba dentro de ella. Llegó a succionar sus pezones uno a uno lo cual estimuló bastante a su amante y luego de un rato, la tumbo boca abajo interrumpiendo el coito para besar su entrada donde había estado dentro. Utilizando su lengua de forma habilidosa, creo sensaciones que causaron el orgasmo en ella y luego se terminó de masturbar pero justo antes de acabar se introdujo en ella y dio la estocada final. 

Aquella sería la primera y última vez o al menos así mismo se dijo Historia al estar en esa cama acostada rememorando lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos. Levi se había limpiado y se había encargado de que ella también se limpiara para no dejar rastro, aún así pronto quedaría un rastro dentro de ella en los próximos meses. 

Pudiera haber terminado ahí, con Levi vistiéndose para marcharse de no ser porque Historia le pidió que no se fuera y que pasara la noche con ella aun contra todo protocolo y posibilidad de sobrevivir ante semejante escándalo pero ella era la reina y ella no iba a permitir que eso sucediese. 

Levi accedió a quedarse abrazando su cuerpo contra el de ella cantándole al oído, sobándole la cabeza hasta que ella se quedó dormida y no fue sino hasta el día siguiente cuando no hubo rastro del hombre en su habitación que se dio cuenta de cuán sola estaba. 

Mirando a su alrededor noto en su escritorio de noche una carta que no estaba ahí la noche anterior. La desvelo para leerla:

_Querida Historia, es la primera vez en tantos años que decidí entregar mi corazón a una causa pretendiendo ser tu amante por una noche solo para poder ayudarte. Esto no es propio de mí, yo no escribo cartas sino es necesario pero debo decirte que aunque suene incorrecto fue de los mejores momentos en la intimidad que pase. No creo que esto se vuelva a repetir y no debería de hacerlo. De ahora en adelante tendrás que tomar medidas para poder ocultar dicho embarazo si es que llega a darse y terminas en estado. Por tu seguridad no deberías salir de los muros. Fue un placer pasar el tiempo con la reina de Paradise y mentiría si dijera que no me gustaría volverlo a hacer pero la vida sigue y como están las cosas probablemente esta sea la última vez que nos volvamos a ver las caras. Fue un placer. Hasta siempre._

Sus ojos se empanaron pues se había encariñado con alguien con quien no tenía nada en común excepto haber pertenecido por algún tiempo a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Levi estaba absorto en sus pensamientos saboreando la noche anterior como nunca. El no era la clase de persona que fuera cariñosa , de hecho no sabía dar amor o cariño , pero apreciaba a otros y trataba a su manera de devolverles el gesto , sin embargo, a la hora de la intimidad era otro cuento porque una vez terminada su faena, se marchaba pero con ella había sido distinto desde el comienzo. Había sentido necesidad de guiarla y protegerla al tiempo de hacerla sentir especial porque aunque no lo dijera si pensaba que ella necesitaba atención, esa misma clase de atención que una joven tan hermosa como ella podía merecer e hizo su mejor intento pero él no era un príncipe ni un caballero, era un soldado, un hombre, con necesidades primitivas que satisfacer y no desaprovecho la oportunidad cuando se le presentó. 

Se sentía sucio al pensar en ella de esa forma, pero su belleza lo hechizo y él tomó esa decisión consciente que ella se lo había pedido y él ni corto ni perezoso lo había aceptado pues el hambre por carne fresca más la vulnerabilidad de ella lo había convencido que ese era su momento y lo fue, efímero pero grandioso porque a fin de cuentas pudo haberlo rechazado si quisiera pero rectifico en sus pensamientos cuando le escribió esa carta donde le dijo todo. Realmente tenía sentimientos por ella. 


End file.
